Dia de limpieza con Hibari Kyoya
by Pao-chan Tsukiyomi
Summary: Hibari al fin tiene tiempo de limpiar su casa, pero que pasara ¿si un improvisado personaje decide ir a visitarle justamente ese dia y causa un pequeño incidente con agua por culpa de su torpeza? Pues descubranlo por ustedes mismos! D18!


Hola personas que respiran~

Se presenta en este mundo como autor Pao-chan Tsukiyomi!

Aquí les traigo mi primer fic n.n

Sin mas disfruten de la lectura~

Nos vemos Abajo :D

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece sino a su respectivo dueño , yo solo me divierto escribiendo con sus personajes x3 **_

* * *

Día de Limpieza

Hoy nuestro querido Hibari Kyoya se encontraba limpiando su humilde hogar de estilo japonés tradicional, como hacía cada vez que podía desde que se independizo y se negó a la petición de Tsuna de contratarle un servicio domestico como hizo con los demás guardianes con la excusa de "no quiero que herbívoros desconocidos estén en mi casa husmeando mis cosas" por lo que siempre la mantenía ordenada y limpia, pero con los viajes de sus misiones e investigaciones paso un tiempo en que se le acumulo el trabajo de limpieza y hoy le toco hacer una limpieza profunda, se puso manos a la obra con ropa ligera y empezó sacar polvo, barrer por aquí y por allá, poner las cosas en su lugar, y así paso la mañana hasta que decidió tomar un descanso para almorzar y luego terminar, mientras comía Hibird apareció como si supiese que hora era, lo saludo acariciándolo como de costumbre y le sirvió su pocito de agua y de comida, al terminar de comer se sentó en la parte trasera de su casa para relajarse un poco con Hibird en su cabeza ,observando las nubes que pasaban por allí como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo, en eso se encontraba hasta que sonó el himno de Namimori anunciando que un mensaje de texto le había llegado, espero un rato antes de abrir su celular y leer el mensaje del fastidioso herbívoro que osaba molestarlo en su momento de descanso, al abrirlo se encontró con:

_De: El Haneuma Idiota_

_Asunto: Te quiero ver :D_

_Kyoyaaa~ te quiero ver! Estás en tu casa? ;3_

Al leerlo después de pensarlo un poco respondió con un simple "_Si_"

Desde hacía unos meses no sabía el cómo ni el porqué pero a ese herbívoro autoproclamado su tutor le permitía estar revoloteando a su alrededor con sus idioteces y comentarios absurdos, aun se preguntaba cómo lo había dejado acercarse tanto, ahora lo dejaba pasar más tiempo con él,sin morderlo hasta la muerte, le permitía que hablara como un loro sin darle un tonfaso en la cara para que se callara de una buena vez, hasta el muy abusador lo abrazaba! Eso si cuando lograba soltarse, si cuando lograba ya que el muy estúpido tenía fuerza y no lo dejaba soltarse fácilmente, le daba bastantes tonfasos pero el muy imbécil ¡osaba esquivarlos! Pero siempre lograba propinarle varios golpes que le dejarían marca por un largo tiempo.

Mientras estaba pensando en todo eso, por las calles de Namimori se encontraba en una limusina un hermoso italiano rubio de ojos color chocolate con una enorme sonrisa leyendo el mensaje que su querido alumno le había mandado.

—Vaya, tan expresivo como siempre.- decía con algo de gracia y resignación, pero feliz ya que sabía que esa simple respuesta significaba que había aceptado su propuesta de ir a visitarlo. Sonriendo le ordeno a su subordinado que lo llevara a la casa de Kyoya.

— Pero jefe aun tiene asuntos pendientes que resolver.- decía Romario intentando hacer que su jefe cumpliera con su trabajo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero esos asuntos pueden esperar hasta mañana, además mi querido alumno necesita de vez en cuando una visita de su tutor para revisar que no ande mordiendo hasta la muerte a quien se le ponga enfrente.- dijo con tono de burla y seriedad en sus palabras haciendo que Romario no tuviera más alternativa que cumplir con el capricho de su jefe.

Al llegar a la casa, Dino le ordeno a Romario que lo dejase solo y que se fuese a relajar, que él le avisaría cuando irlo a buscar ya que conocía a Kyoya y no le agradaría que mucha gente ande revoloteando por el interior de su casa, ya había visto como se ponía cuando una "multitud" iba a su casa sin un motivo valido y no era como que quisiera estarlo repitiendo, al despedirse se encamino a la puerta y toco el timbre, esperando así que su linda nube le abriera.

Hibari aun se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando estos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre, se levanto con lentitud ya que sabía que no tendría paz en cuanto abriera la puerta, movió algunas cosas en el camino y llego a la puerta suspiro fuerte antes de abrirla y al hacerlo:

—Kyoyaa~ -dijo un alegre Cavallone lanzándose de inmediato a abrazar a su alumno quien lo esquivo hábilmente haciendo que este se estrellara contra el suelo.

—Haneuma.- lo saludo con burla al ver a aquel herbívoro tirado en el suelo llorando de manera dramática, luego volteo a ver hacia afuera inspeccionando si había alguien más.

—Hice que mis hombres se tomaran la tarde libre y así estar más cómodos.- sonreía sentado en el suelo de la entrada con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en los pies como un niño que realizo una buena acción.

Hibari sintiéndose más relajado de que no iban a haber mas herbívoros aparte del Haneuma molestando en su casa, empezó a caminar hacia dentro de su casa.

—¿Te piensas quedar todo el día sentado en el recibidor o vas a entrar?-lo miro de reojo y camino a la sala.

Dino simplemente se levanto y lo alcanzo, viendo como este se sentaba en donde había estado minutos antes, ignorándolo, se sentó a su lado y hablo:

—Nee Kyoya tengo tanto tiempo sin verte y ¿así es como me recibes?- estaba inconforme, quejándose del trato del menor y aprovechando de acercarse un poco a Hibari.

—¿De qué otra manera te iba a recibir Haneuma?

—Pues... como las parejas usualmente hacen ¡con un abrazo y un beso! – dijo en broma pero deseando que fuese verdad.

—¿Parejas? Deja de decir estupideces, además esas son cosas de débiles herbívoros.

—¿Pero sabes? Aunque sean de débiles herbívoros como tú dices son cosas que realmente disfrutas.- esto lo dijo cerca de su oído con voz ronca bastante provocativa. Ante esto Hibari no hizo más que golpearlo y levantarse ocultando un débil sonrojo que se asomo por su cara a lo que Dino respondió con una risita.

—Si tienes tiempo para andar diciendo esa clase de idioteces ten y ¡ponte a limpiar!- le dijo mientas le lanzaba un trapo limpio en la cara.

—¡¿Ha-ha Limpiar?!-dijo con sorpresa marcada en su rostro.

—Si, a limpiar hoy es el único día que tengo libre y mi casa está hecha un desastre y no permitiré que porque un Haneuma como tú que le provoco visitarme, deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Dino con cara confusa miro el pequeño trapo.

—Está bien, Esta bien, ya capte pero ¿que se supone que haga con esto?-dijo señalando el pequeño objeto, desde siempre había tenido servicio domestico así que nunca tuvo que preocuparse por la limpieza.

—A ver niño rico en serio ¿nunca has utilizado algo así?-decía con burla marcada en su tono.

Dino algo avergonzado solamente asintió.

—Ahora aparte de idiota eres inútil.

—Kyoya~ deja de insultarme y dime ¡qué demonios hago con esto!-se irrito un poco, sostenía el trapito a un lado y lo señalaba de manera acusadora - Además no es como que viniera preparado para hacer algo así-intento defenderse.

—¿Y a que venias? –lo pensó- Tsk. Solo observa y haz lo mismo que yo.-dijo con resignación y fastidio. Aun se preguntaba cómo era que dejaba que aquel inútil herbívoro interrumpiera su labor y aun mas que dejara que lo acompañase cuando normalmente lo hubiera echado de su casa a punta de tonfasos. Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se puso a limpiar.

Dino prestando atención a los movimientos de su alumno se fijo en la manera en que estaba vestido el menor, nunca lo había logrado ver sin su traje típico de la mafia o el kimono que usaba cuando descansaba y tiempo atrás sin su uniforme, el menor estaba vestido de una manera ligera que lo hacía ver más joven de como siempre se mostraba, a su parecer se veía realmente lindo se quedo un rato observando cada parte de su cuerpo y cada movimiento.

Kyoya al darse cuenta que el Haneuma no hacia mas que mirarlo se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

—Piensas quedarte todo el día mirándome o ¿te vas a poner a limpiar?

—¿eh? Ah claro...- dijo mientras salía de su ensoñación y se puso a imitar lo que hacia Hibari. Este ultimo retomo sus labores monitoreando lo que hacia el otro, cuidando de que no rompiera nada.

Todo marchaba bien a pesar de las torpezas de Dino, ya casi terminaban y este no había roto nada aunque no por eso evito llevarse unos cuantos golpes de parte de Kyoya por algunos comentarios o invasiones al espacio personal de este.

Lo único que les faltaba era trapear el suelo así que Hibari lo mando a que buscara una cubeta de agua mientras el traía el jabón y los trapeadores, Hibari se encontraba agachado poniendo los detergentes en el suelo cuando llego Dino con la cubeta.

—Kyoya aquí traje el...- y como cosa rara se tropezó haciendo caer la cubeta con agua encima de Hibari y de él al encontrarse resbalando por el piso; terminando los dos empapados.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces?!-decía un Hibari muy enojado.

—¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad Kyoya no era mi intención! - intentaba disculpase Dino para aplacar la ira de su alumno.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte - en eso intento levantarse sacando de quien sabe donde sus tonfas para dirigirse directo a Dino, cuando se resbalo con el agua que se había ligado con el jabón al derramarse y cayó de espaldas al suelo todo mojado y con la ropa ceñida al cuerpo poniendo cara de irritación ligada con furia al haberse tropezado tan herbívoramente; esta vista no paso desapercibida por Dino quien no pudo controlar sus impulsos y se posiciono encima de Hibari tomando sus muñecas sin darle chance a reaccionar y quedando muy cerca de la cara de este.

—Suéltame.-decía con la voz llena de ira y un leve sonrojo se asomo por su cara al darse cuenta de la cercanía del otro, no entendía como había llegado a esa posición.

—Oblígame.- dijo en tono desafiante, no podía creer semejante vista que se le presentaba Hibari todo mojado, sonrojado, debajo de él y forcejeando para que lo soltara, ¡No podía creerlo! Y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, Cavallone Dino en ese mismo instante decidió que le demostraría directamente sus sentimientos a su alumno y lo haría suyo sin importar nada.

—¡Te digo que me sueltes o te morderé hasta la muerte!-Hibari ya estaba bastante cabreado y más cuando vio la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de su opresor.

—No lo haré _mía amata nuvola.- _Al escucharlo Hibari se detuvo en seco y su sonrojo se hizo un poco más visible nunca lo admitiría pero le encantaba cuando Dino hablaba en italiano. Dino no perdió tiempo y se acerco a los labios del menor en un tierno y suave beso no tenia prisas sabia que tarde o temprano el menor reaccionaria y lo alejaría, soltó una de sus manos para colocarla en la mejilla del menor y así poder saborear mas deliciosamente esos labios que tanto había anhelado, cuando se dio cuenta que Kyoya estaba reaccionando , se preparo mentalmente para la paliza de su vida y empezó a alejarse lentamente de esos labios que tanto lo llamaban pidiendo su atención, pero para su sorpresa fue detenido por una de las manos de su alumno que lo tomaba de uno de sus brazos reteniéndolo levemente, evitando así que se alejase por completo, lo miro con confusión y observo una de las miradas más hermosas que había visto en toda su vida, ¿es que acaso estaba soñando? Tal vez Kyoya le había dado una paliza tan fuerte y ahora estaba alucinando.

Por su parte Kyoya al principio no asimilaba que estaba sucediendo vio lentamente como el Haneuma se acercaba a su cara y luego lo besaba ¡Lo besaba! ¡Ha él! ¡A Hibari Kyoya! ¿Cómo era que estaba sucediendo esto? Ah si… todo era culpa de Cavallone , era su culpa el que estuviera ahí tirado en el suelo, mojado y apresado por él, y para colmo sus labios estaban siendo profanados por los del potro, pero cuando Dino le soltó una de sus manos para colocarla en su mejilla, en vez de apartarlo no pudo evitar percibir la delicadeza de este al besarle, el cuidado que tenia de no aplastarlo y las suaves caricias que le otorgaba, todas esas sensaciones que le causaba no eran tan desagradables como pensó es mas se podría decir que hasta las disfrutaba, cuando sintió que aquel potro se alejaba de él no pudo evitar sujetar su brazo para que no se fuera, sentía que lo necesitaba cerca, que no quería que se alejara, al ver la reacción de éste no pudo evitar quedársele mirando, realmente si se ponía a detallarlo el muy idiota era realmente guapo y sin mencionar que era el único que soportaba y al parecer entendía su difícil personalidad.

—Kyoya...-No sabía que decir realmente no se esperaba esa reacción del menor.

—...- Hibari no sabía qué hacer nunca se imagino estar en la situación actual y mucho menos con el potro sintiendo lo que sentía, soltó el brazo del mayor e intento incorporarse quedando sentado en el suelo mojado y con una de sus piernas entre las de su auto-proclamado tutor, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada porque de repente le entro una vergüenza indescriptible.

Dino al ver los movimientos de su pequeño alumno y observar cómo se sonrojaba, de nuevo decidió tentar otra vez a su suerte y tomo la cara de Hibari entre sus manos haciendo que este le mirase, lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos tan profundos en los que podría llegar a perderse y viendo en ellos un pequeño destello de luz que nunca había visto antes, un brillo que le daba esperanza, se fue acercando lentamente a su cara dándole oportunidad al menor de que le detuviese, llego hasta su cara juntando sus frentes, mirándole a los ojos.

—Kyoya, tú en verdad me gustas.-Dijo con toda la sinceridad que poseía, en un tono en el que solo Hibari podría escucharle.

Hibari no contesto, realmente no sabía que contestar a eso, ¿acaso a él le gustaba el Haneuma? ¿Acaso él un carnívoro como se decía, podía estar sintiendo esa clase de cosas que sentían los herbívoros? Y la respuesta vino casi de inmediato cuando sintió de nuevo los tibios labios del mayor contra los suyos haciendo que todas esas sensaciones nuevas para él afloraran otra vez, la respuesta había llegado y era para su desgracia o fortuna un rotundo Si. Le gustaba el potro, le gustaba su sonrisa idiota, le gustaba la manera en la que lo exasperaba, le gustaba la forma en la que lograba entenderlo, le gustaban los mensajes que siempre le enviaba preocupándose por él, las excusas nada convincentes que le daba para verlo, si en definitiva le gustaba él, le gustaba Dino Cavallone, pero…¿ cómo expresarle eso?, de pronto sintió como Dino profundizaba un poco más el beso, sino sabía cómo expresarlo, pues comenzaría por corresponder aquel beso, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos empezando a corresponder ese beso, haciéndolo más intenso y salvaje, demostrándose el uno al otro esos sentimientos que tenían reprimidos y en caso de Kyoya recién descubiertos, luego sintió como la lengua de Dino pedía permiso para adentrarse en su boca, accedió explorando la cavidad del otro e intentando tomar el control de ese beso que se había vuelto muy apasionado, logrando así una batalla de lenguas deseosas de obtener el control de aquel beso tan delicioso. Cuando finalmente sintieron que ya les hacía falta el oxigeno a sus pulmones a regañadientes se separaron, jadeantes y ruborizados, mirándose el uno al otro, un escalofrió corrió por la espina dorsal de menor a causa del calor que sentía y lo mojado que se encontraba, esto no paso desapercibido por el rubio quien de inmediato lo abrazo y le susurro en el oído:

—Deberías ir a secarte no quisiera que MI Alumno se enfermara.-el menor no hizo más que sonrojarse y apartarlo para así levantarse.

—Cállate idiota! - Y seguido se fue a su habitación a secarse y cambiarse.

Mientras tanto Dino se puso a limpiar el hermoso desastre que ocasiono todo aquello, estaba mojado si, pero eso ahora le importaba un comino, sabía que su pequeña nube le correspondía y eso hacía que lo demás dejara de importarle, cuando termino de limpiar su desastre se sentó en uno de los muebles, y sintió que algo le cubría la cabeza y al tocarlo noto que era una toalla, se volteo de inmediato encontrándose con un Kyoya cambiado y ya seco.

—Deberías secarte aunque me da igual que Mi Auto-proclamado Tutor se enferme, tener que aguantar sus quejas hará que lo muerda hasta la muerte.- a Dino no le cabía la felicidad en el pecho, esa simple frase había confirmado todos sus pensamientos, no era un sueño lo que estaba sucediendo, era real, además de que Su Kyoya lo había proclamado como suyo, no pudo evitar sonreír se sentía extremadamente feliz. Cuando se hubo secado por completo y la casa estaba reluciente ambos se encontraban sentados tomando té descansando de toda esa faena de trabajo.

—Nee Kyoya...-Hizo una pausa pensando las palabras que usaría- ¿Ahora somos una pareja verdad?

—No digas idioteces Haneuma claro que no lo somos.- esto hizo que a Dino casi se le diera un paro cardíaco ciertamente sorprendido- Tu aun no me has propuesto nada así que aun no somos nada.

Ante esto Dino no pudo evitar sonreír, la manera tradicional en la que se movía Su Kyoya era a su parecer simplemente adorable.

—Entonces Hibari Kyoya...- dijo mientras se levanta y va haciendo una pequeña reverencia ofreciéndole una mano- ¿Aceptaría usted ser la pareja y la persona más importante que este humilde servidor pueda tener?

—No creo que alguien más pueda ocupar ese puesto, idiota.

—Tomare eso como un Si.- dijo sonriendo ante su respuesta, en eso Kyoya lo jalo hacia la mesa y se posiciono encima de él.

—Pero te advierto, las cosas se harán como yo diga. Ahora eres _mio._-Afirmo tomando las muñecas del mayor.

—Pues recuerda que yo soy un potro salvaje y soy el dueño de un arma capaz de domar a cualquier bestia.-Esto lo dijo de manera seductora logrando hábilmente soltarse del menor y colocarse encima de este, besándolo como solo el sabia, siendo inmediatamente correspondido, se separo un poco solo para ver la hermosa cara sonrojada de su ahora pareja.

—_Ti Amo Hibari Kyoya_.

—_Puede que yo también Cavallone Dino._

Dicho esto Dino sello sus palabras en un beso donde ambos se reflejaban lo mucho que se querían y que sin saberlo lo mucho que se necesitaban.

_Tal vez, sentir estas cosas de herbívoros no sea tan malo, pero claro solo si es contigo, no dejare que nadie más te toque porque ahora eres mío._

_Hare que no te arrepientas de haberme elegido, te hare disfrutar del privilegio de amar, eres la única persona que amo y que amare, siempre seré tuyo y mío siempre serás._

**-_ The End -_**

* * *

_"Esta historia es ficción, relato salido de mi retorcida mente , cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia"_ Feliz LVCP? xD

Y bien que les pareció?

Es el primer fic que termino y me atrevo a publicar n.n

Se me ocurrio esta idea justamente limpiando mi cuarto._.

AMO esta pareja y tal vez me haya quedado algo Ooc pero sin el seria difícil obtener nuestros amados fics no creen? x3

**_Debo de agradecer públicamente a Sabii-chan por apoyarme , a Eliza-chan por ayudarme a subirlo ya que no entendía pepino de como hacerlo y a Sumeragi-chan por sus consejos para escribir ! Arigato!_**

Sin mas espero sus opiniones respecto a mi primer trabajo n.n (sin insultos ._.)

Dejen Reviews para ayudarme a mejorar n.n

Ja ne!


End file.
